The document DE 195 26 727 B4 discloses a ball screw drive comprising a ball nut arranged on a spindle. The ball nut comprises a nut element and a deflecting element that deflects balls from one end of an endless ball channel defined by the ball nut and the spindle to a beginning of the ball channel, said deflecting element being retained on the nut element through a clip. The clip bent into a circular arc shape engages a groove that is configured on the ball nut. When the clip loses its elasticity, a satisfactory retention of the deflecting element is no longer guaranteed and, moreover, the clip can fall off the ball nut.